


Ginger

by Imyoshi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyoshi/pseuds/Imyoshi
Summary: When Penny Polendina wasn't trying to be a real girl, she was busy learning how to be a good girl. Lucky for her, her stupendous friend Nora Valkyrie was willing to share her boyfriend Lie Ren and help her on her journey.





	Ginger

Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY.

Ginger

By: Imyoshi

Penny Polendina restricted the frown requesting to form.

Outside of her exciting friend Ruby Rose, she found the task of friend-making a challenging one. Arduous in design. Not like sneaking away from her military escort and Ciel. Those tasks rarely pushed her CPU's performance level. Making friends, algorithmically, was chipping away at her mood.

Who knew acting like a real girl was so hard? 

Penny wandered Beacon Academy's halls, staring down at the carpeted floor. She frowned, dragging her feet toward her provided room. Another social obligation ended up in failure. Three-fourths of Team RWBY still flinched in her presence, not used to long intervals of time in her company. She cherished what time they had spent together, filing away those memories for another time, but something eluded her. No more strained smiles and half-hearted laughter, she craved real-world interactions. She desired to experience other real girl liveliness, not only social mid-acceptance.

She coveted for new adventures that would make her CPU overheat.

Wishful thinking at best, no one could tolerate her personality for too long. So she headed for her room, waiting for the chance for Friend Ruby to finish up her plans with one Jaune Arc. She never explained what it was, escaping before Penny found the opportunity to ask, but she had recorded an escalation in her heart readings and endorphin levels. So whatever ever-so-fun venture those two went on put them on ease.

Again, Penny frowned, wishing Friend Ruby had dragged her along for the ride. Maybe they could have had fun together with Jaune? Just more missed opportunities for becoming a real girl, nothing her iron heart couldn't take.

Giggle!

The android glanced up to find Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, members of Team JNPR, more of Friend Ruby's companions, walking together. Her fellow orange-head laughed at something the introvert said. She then hugged him, crushing him in an iron-like grip, but he never faltered. More chuckling, more bone-crushing embraces, and idiosyncratic movements, but the two remained an unyielding force, like an atom. Nothing could shatter their unbreakable bond. Nora acted like herself, not hiding behind weakened smiles or careful observations. Ren graciously accepted those amusing quirks of hers, taking them in stride. They worked, opposites in every way, and they just worked. 

Penny Polendina envied Nora Valkyrie's relationship with Lie Ren.

Envy.

An almost alien emotion. Even before, when Penny craved to be a real girl, she never shared hostility for those who had it. Merely, she fixated on the task, eventually making friends and going on misadventures that gave poor Mr. Ironwood a hernia. Pleasant memories, but now, as she watched her almost exact doppelgänger talk and laugh and be her all-around natural self, and not getting shunned for it, well, green eyes narrowed. A sigh passed her lips. A fist almost formed.

Not fair.

Statistics wise, their capability to enjoy one another's company should be in the near tenth percentile, but they beat those odds, acting as an outlier. Nora's over energetic presence did not wear him down. Quite the opposite, he reveled in it, smiling when he thought no one was looking, but Penny saw each time. Her mainframe noticed everything, including the way people distanced themselves when her personality became too much. Kindness, they shared that with her, attempting to be friendly in their gestures. However, she outstayed her welcome far too many times, and far too quickly. Unlike Nora with Ren, and she unintelligently grumbled.

How? How did Nora accomplish such a task? How did she make that one-in-a-million friend while her datasheets and probability matrix failed? What component did she lack? What variable? What data? She lingered, watching them interact, not understanding a lick to how they did it.

Penny sighed a second later, acting like a meat person required so much processing power at times, some days it barely seemed worth the trouble. With that in mind, she gave up in her pursuit to unravel Nora's secrets and moved onward.

She ended up following the pair. Not by choice, they merely went in the same direction as her room. Nora's voice more than drowned out her footsteps, so neither noticed her tracing their shadows. Rarely, she frowned openly, but emotions overpowered her commands. The urge to make her proximity known got overridden when Nora giggled and latched onto Ren's arm, whispering things only audible sensible ears, like hers, picked up.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are busy training." Nora breathed, pressing her chest tight to his arm. "How about I show you what a good girl I can be?"

Envy turned into confusion.

Good girl?

Penny observed the way their heartbeats escalated from the mention of a good girl. Such occurrences happened to her when she desired to be a real girl. Not from others, though. Endorphins rose in their bloodwork, readings similar to Jaune and Ruby. Happiness practically glowed from their bodies, and Nora leaned on his form, pushing him toward their room without a second thought. A door slammed, and new data got reported.

Good girl.

Penny stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at the door her companions retreated inside. She squinted minutely. How did one show someone how to be a good girl? Her creator said being a real girl meant acting like a good girl, hence her natural curiosity of all things fun and exciting, but Penny blinked obtusely. Had she been doing this good girl role wrong? From the looks of it, chances were high. Nora Valkyrie was both a real girl and a good girl, if Lie Ren's confirmation carried any form of merit, meaning her best chance of acting as a real girl depended on observing them. Maybe even in participating in their activities?

Playing board games and talking about cute boys had been exciting with Friend Ruby and company, but her unique taste buds demanded more than cardboard cutouts and irrelevant data. This activity might be enough to fill that void in her stomach. Now, how to observe without intruding? Walking in was out of the question. Interest aside, she maintained manners. 

No other choice then, Penny stalked the hallways, making sure the coast was clear before she pressed her ear on the aged oak, hearing nothing but moans, groaning, and grunting from the other end. Mostly from Nora, but occasionally from Ren, but they both sounded okay, not hurt in any way. All of which only frustrated her more. If acting like a real girl was hindering her, then this was unfair. How was she supposed to discern from grunting sounds alone? 

Humph! 

Hn? So far their activities eluded her. A change of tactics was in order. Penny needed to be up close and intimate. Her only chance of accomplishing the said task was either sneaking up and observing them from afar, a morally wrong and frankly impossible goal with pink eyes that sharp, or the direct approach and ask to join in on their merriment. Her answer came when she heard Nora's exhausted moan from outside the door. What followed was Nora proclaiming how she was a good girl for Ren, panting between each syllable. Then it sounded like she was choking on something, gasping between each breathful? What could she possibly be doing in there? She twisted her tongue out in concentration, wondering what Nora was gagging on, before backing away in a huff.

Nope!

Penny shook her head, scrunching her eyes up in frustration. No more searching aimlessly, she wanted to be a real girl, and if that demanded her to be a good girl for Ren, then her hands were tied! Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Time for the direct approach!

Penny Polendina would be a good girl for Lie Ren!

...

Following her target was simple enough.

Nora had an unhealthy infatuation with blobs of milk, eggs, and butter, or pancakes, as the provided descriptor in her database. Concluding the time she would arrive, followed by the Mess Hall's hourly rotation, was child's play. Like clockwork, she entered the establishment, appearing famished with a good sweat worked up. Her body’s temperature readings exhibited the wholesome ninety-eight point six accustomed to well-being in meat bags, but her elevated heart-rate told a different tale.

Only one more point to prod.

Penny skipped toward her friend. She approached Nora when she was eating alone, wanting nothing more than to keep their conversation short, simple, and straight to the point. No beating around the bush as others would say. So when she sat, across from the chewing Huntress, she made her demands known firstmost before any distractions made themselves known.

"I would like to become a good girl."

Her target slowly chewed her pancake, swallowing even slower with a tilt of the head. Nora, for all her infinite wisdom and endless imagination, appeared not to have a clue to what she was asking for, not a hint. Very well, Penny laced her fingers together, waiting for the inevitable question. It didn't take too long. She ultimately figured out what she wanted.

"... You want me to teach you how to be a good girl?"

"Correct." Penny smiled. "From my current understanding, you are Lie Ren's good girl. I wish for the same."

Gag!

Nora choked loudly on her pancake, coughing out precious morsels of flapjacks. A crime punishable by death in the Pancake Monarchy. Penny remained smiling, only twitching when Nora reached for a glass of her water and gulped the entire container in one fell swoosh. She breathed, a human function, one she rarely used, and frowned directly at her. Not a word passed for precisely twenty seconds before her friend straightened her back, acting out-of-character.

"You're serious?"

"Affirmative!"

"I'm not joking."

"Neither am I."

Across the table, cogs turned in Nora's head. First her bizarre request and now her choice of a playmate? Penny was one heck of a wildcard. Who knew underneath all that sweet and awkwardness existed a lecherous toy? She almost scoffed at her demand, not believing her for a split-second, but she knew Penny was a stickler for being on time and taking everything seriously. How she knew of hers and Ren's activities demanded an answer, but if this ended up as she wanted, then none of that mattered.

That warranted a patent-pending Nora Valkyrie chance.

She gave this Penny Polendina a long look over. An over euphoric smile with fair skin and adorable freckles. Good. Boundless energy. Perfect for good girl activities. Long, toned legs that went toward a space-station type of butt. Oh! Nora bit her lip, imagining all the fun they could have with such a rear. Orange hair was a plus, Nora would hate to compete for Ren's affection in that manner. A short-stack, just like her. Another positive. Best of all, an eagerness to learn and admittance to Ren's natural handsomeness. So far Nora approved of all of Penny's qualities, and having a second orange-head around could be super fun. It was odd to be even considering this, but conventional methods could have its legs broken for all she cared.

"Okay." Nora agreed. She stuck a fork in her pancake. "But if you're going to be a good girl for Ren, we're going to have to train you. It's not easy!"

"I'm eager to learn."

Nora smirked. Eager, huh? She couldn't wait to see Ren's reaction when she brought him a new plaything.

...

"Penny wants to join in on our fun!"

That was the first thing Nora said the moment she jumped into the room, dragging in an overly cheerful Penny by the wrist. No hi, no warning, only going from standing to transition in the blink of an eye. Ren barely had time to sit up on his bed before Nora jumped onto his waist, pushing her companion to sit on his arm. He never oomphed, far too used to having his body compromised. Ignoring their combined weight, he patiently waited for his partner to explain what she meant by fun.

Nora didn't disappoint. "She wants to be a good girl. Your good girl."

Unlike the pancake lover, he expressed no outward emotion, and merely shifted his sights toward the orange short-stack sitting on his arm. Penny's smile, stretched as far and wide as Nora's, showed no hidden agenda. No form of malice or ill-content. Only honesty reflected off those gems of green, as innocent as each one of her cute freckles. That innocence, however, made him question everything his partner just said.

He glanced back at Nora, who pressed her palms flat on his chest, wayward of her easy-going attitude considering the circumstances. The way she eyelids drooped, dripping with devilish intent as her finger raked across his clothed chest spoke of her desires, and he wanted nothing more than to ravish her, indulge his fill of both of them, except, he couldn't, not without first asking how and why. 

"I'm fairly certain that's not what she wants, Nora."

"Come on..." Nora smirked, leaning down to blow on his ear. "Two orange-heads are better than one. I'm willing to share."

Ren sighed. 

That wasn't the problem. The issue was, from various memories, that Penny practically operated at the same speed as Nora. Having to deal with two of them was asking a bit much of his libido. The spirit was willing, but the flesh already ached from possibly having to exhaust two energized bunnies. One was plenty, but two? The only reason he hadn't said no yet was that he saw the apprehensiveness in Penny's body language. Sure, she hid her emotions well on her face, but nervous arm rubbing, added with her crossed legs and acute silence, practically told the story of a lonely girl.

Nora and Ren knew a thing or two about loneliness.

It was what brought them together, and kept them warm at night, or under the sheets. However, Ren had a suspicion that their friend hadn't a clue to what Nora was implying. Jumping to conclusions was something she did on a whim. 

So he turned his head back at the waiting guest. "Do you know what Nora implies by a good girl?"

Penny's smile dipped. "No."

"That's what I thought." Ren shook his head, impassively glaring down. Of all times he had to explain this and to whom. "What Nora implies is sexual foreplay."

Sexual? Foreplay?

Leave it Ren to be crude and direct. Penny appreciated the gesture. Things were confusing enough now. Regardless, she filtered the words he said, instantly blushing with her smile renewing. Sexuality was nothing uncommon to her, Atlas' scientist made sure she knew the basics of human and Faunus anatomy, along with her general upload. Still, now that she understood what they meant by a good girl—not entirely, but the kinks were working themselves out—she clapped her hands together. Prudence wasn't a word affiliated with her in any way. Maybe because she didn't grow up in a society that separated natural and industrial, but she remained undeterred.

"I see... very well!" Penny grinned. "When do we begin?"

Gasp!

Ren showed real emotion for once, choking with his eyes growing. Nora openly smirked, oh-ing out loud. Penny blinked innocently enough, waiting for him to catch his breath. Silly humans and there need to breathe. Eventually, after he ran his voice hoarse, he calmly gripped the side of his bed with Nora hanging off his back, like one of those marsupials Nora adored so much.

"Do you know what sexual or foreplay means?"

She nodded. "Affirmative. I am well versed in all subject matters concerning education."

"And you still wish to try?" Another nod. "I must ask why."

Something about his calm demeanor and caring nature made her want to open up. Not even Ruby's acceptance gave her such warmth. So she played with the hem of her skirt, feeling the heat from such passive eyes, her soul lurched. Now that she analyzed her request, she understood their, or his, skepticism. Even her artificial blood heated up in embarrassment. Didn't matter! Asking for this, while unconventional, could only be a learning experience, and she absorbed all forms of knowledge presented. 

She quietly frowned. "It's lonely being me. Whenever I see you and Nora together, I become envious. I want to experience that closeness with someone who could accept me for me, and not run away." Penny smiled gently. "Give me a chance to become a good girl."

Sex was supposed to bring pleasure and closeness, how could she not want to experience such a natural phenomenon? Comfort of the carnal flesh would be a new experience, one she would have to rely on her friends to teach her, but a curiosity gripped her. Real girls enjoyed fornicating if the sounds she heard prior provided suitable evidence. Good girls must be the same, and it would be a blatant lie to say she wasn't interested in Nora's more than handsome friend. Penny wasn't blind. Team RWBY talked about cute boys, and her receptors had zeroed in on him the day Ruby introduced Team JNPR to her.

Imagining him naked with his lean body hovering over her lithe frame, sinking to claim—hiccup—nervous thighs rubbed together. The friction worked against her. He noticed that trembling, and so did Nora, blowing on his ear to tease him. Nora then dipped her hand into his tailcoat, rubbing a torso with wandering hands, and cooed affectionately. She licked her lips, trailing her eyes up Penny's supple and nervous thighs.

"C'mon, Ren! Give her a chance." Nora hugged him tighter, adding the last bit quietly. "You know what it's like being alone. We both do."

He grumbled, unable to ignore the nails scratching on his skin, or the shade of red accompanying their guest's cheeks. The way her leggings squished up against her creamy skin worked against his indomitable will. Hormones, thy name was Lie Ren, control thyself! Nope! Nora made that painstakingly irritable with the way her chest rubbed against his back. Then she reached out and seized Penny's wrist, forcing her to place a delicate palm on his torso.

Sigh.

Yes, Lie Ren knew full well about the effects of loneliness. He saw that same knowledge in Penny's eyes. That same experience. That same life. Ignoring her request, however out-of-this-world and dumbfounded, would be cruel and a backstab to his way of life. No. A chance. He would offer her one opportunity at this foreplay.

"A trial run." Ren finally gave in. "If it's not to your tastes, then we'll stop."

Penny joined Nora in their celebratory victory screech, hurting the ears of one Lie Ren. However, he had a troublesome time trying to feel annoyed, getting in the mood with the way Nora rubbed her body against his, and seeing Penny bounce hardly helped. Most hot-blooded males would be rejoicing at this possibility, but then again, most didn't have to juggle around Nora and Penny. Two walking, talking, batteries that never ran out of juice.

Dust!

Someone help him.

"Oh! Oh!" Nora waved frantically. "When’s the next time Jaune and Pyrrha are going to go off and train? That way we can have some privacy."

Penny solved that problem. "Do not fret! As a transfer student, I have my very own room. We'll have adequate privacy there."

"How come you get a room all to yourself?"

"Uh?" Penny looked away. "Because my team's not due to arrive until much later."

Hiccup!

...

"Kissing is a pleasant experience. We’ll start with that."

He towered over her petite form, entering her space with such a dominant atmosphere that it made a cold-calculating machine shiver, but in a good way. The way he looked over her, wanting, something no other person had ever shown her, made her weak in the knees. He leaned down, clasped her shoulders, and pressed his lips gently onto hers. At first, the lip-on-lip contact was subtle, albeit a bit awkward, but then he applied pressure and pulled her into his embrace. Good turned into ideal, and that turned into hot, followed by her memory core fizzing.

Penny surrendered into the kiss, sinking into his personal space. Her mind felt weightless, floating in her cloud.

Her organic component added more flair into the contact, releasing oxytocin and dopamine, along with serotonin, and set her feel-good nature up to eleven. Affection spread from her toes to her neck to her head and everywhere in-between. Instead of him pulling her closer, she leaned into his body, wrapping arms around a sturdy neck in what felt natural. Things escalated from there, adding to the oomph of the experiment. 

His hands began to travel downward, while she played with the locks of his hair.

Deeper the rabbit hole went, transitioning over from kissing to tongue-play. Ren then sat on her bed and pulled her closer. She quickly settled in and sat comfortably in his lap, getting into the groove of things as his arms wrapped around her slender back. Arching into his torso, Penny groaned when his tongue found access into her mouth, rubbing and wrestling with the sensitive organ as their tongues battled for dominance.

Thinking became a chore, and both settled into relying on their baser instincts—functions for Penny—to take over.

Then he moved away from her mouth, exciting a whine from her, and attacked her neck with the same ferocity. Dust on a wrench, if she thought her mouth was sensitive, then having a pair of warm lips on her artificial skin made her fingers scrunch up. She didn't even know she could moan so loudly, but Friend Nora's giggling made one realize such things. Not that that mattered much, not with him re-seizing her lips in a struggle. A conflict in which she surrendered blissfully to.

Moan!

What felt like forever, a terrible concept for her to lose track of, only was a few minutes before the two separated. Not by her choice. Unlike meat bags, Penny required no breathing and shifted her attention to his neck. Two could play this game, and she quite reveled at the way his breath hitched, biting down on tender flesh with her tongue licking away at delicate skin. Too bad he regained his vigor quickly, pulling her away to capture her mouth once more, this time wrestling her tongue down in the intent to make her submit.

Penny shivered. 

She felt his hands on her posterior, grabbing firm cheeks with the hem of her skirt pushed over the rim of her butt. Only Nora saw the cute cogs-and-hats panties Penny wore, and the delightful curve of her generous rear. Knowing that didn't alleviate the way her peacemaker raced, enjoying the sensation of rough skin squeezing plush mounds. Suddenly, her thin fabric of underwear felt too constricting. Ren's diabolical tongue only complicated matters, making her wish for them to sink to the floor so he could touch more flesh.

Slap!

Penny moaned into his mouth!

Ren just smacked her bottom. Quick, unexpected, and most of all, enjoyable. A confusing sensation. One would expect pain receptors to act on her nervous system, but that had sent a delightful tingling sensation up her spine. Then he slapped her again, and again, and again, and she found herself relishing between each spank, digging deeper into their kiss with her bottom turning a rosy shade of red. Her grip pulled her closer, and any sense of rationalization went out the window, along with Nora's clothes.

One-by-one, Nora tore her clothing off. A combat skirt fell to the floor, followed by translucent panties. Next, her shirt and jacket fell, until only one article of clothing remained. Her bra, a poor little thing, purposely small, barely kept her cleavage inside. There was more smushing skin that there was linen, threatening to tear apart from the sheer volume it contained. Nora merely unclipped the hook holding them together, and once the makeshift bra came undone, a generous chest sprung free, bouncy with hardened nipples.

Amongst other things, Nora knew she had a magnificent butt, not as amazing as Blake's, or as supple as Ruby's, and judging from the way Penny's leg sprawled on Ren's waist, curving her rear, hers came in third. Only seemed right that such apples be allowed to breathe. Just riped for the picking!

She reached down and pulled off Penny's panties, grinning at the folds of pink staring back. "How about I help you with this?"

Penny couldn't answer, busy melting into submission with the way Ren's tongue wrestled her down as his hands explored the small folds of her back. Nora took advantage of her heightened senses, rubbing her sore rear with fingers busy teasing her folds. She spanked Penny once or twice, giggling when she groaned and pressed upon his torso, sinking deeper into perversion. Another slap, another moan, and more fuel to add to their burning desire. 

Nora licked her lips, wanting to run her tongue on this cute behind. "I think she's ready for more."

More? Penny separated from Ren, leaving behind a trail of spit from between their mouths. She tried to comprehend what Friend Nora said, having trouble concentrating with the way he devoured her neck. The best she could offer was a half-lidded expression and messy hair.

"There's more?"

Nora offered the poor, delusional android a courtesy lick, tasting sore cheeks and running her hand up the arch of her back. "We're just getting started. Now, get on your knees and lose the clothes, but keep your stockings on."

Maybe it was the way Nora tasted her posterior or the way Ren ate away at her neck, but she obeyed without question, pulling her outfit off and standing there in nothing but her stockings. Well, until Friend Nora came up from behind and pushed her down to her knees, joining her on the floor as her tongue continued what Ren started. He was busy standing up, pulling down his pants. Out sprung out his male anatomy, and Nora leaned forward to whisper naughty things into her ear.

...

Suck! Suck! Suck!

Penny dutifully slurped away with Nora's hand kept firmly on her head. Her friend called this a blowjob, where she took Ren's penis and treated it like a lollipop, but Nora reprimanded her and told her to call it a cock. How it related to a male chicken, she hadn't a clue but filed it away for later processing.

She kept eye contact with the subject, following Friend Nora's instructions to the dot. Her mouth felt full, her head bounced on his lap in a precise and rhythmic pace where she took the complete appendage down to the bottom of her throat, and she felt his organ harden to that of steel in her mouth. Tongue licked under the base with a salty taste slowly registering on her sensors. She blinked, released his dick with an audible pop and twirled her tongue around to get a taste of the flavor.

"What is this lubricant?"

Nora bounced, jiggling her chest. "Pre-cum! You're supposed to lick it clean! It's good for you and Ren! And remember, no hands!"

Penny nodded. Correct, no hands, mouth, and tongue only. Only bad girls disobeyed orders, and she wanted to be a good girl. Still, her protocol blurred away as her speed accelerated. Such a musky scent. Overpowering and thick. Made it difficult to concentrate, but easy to submit. The taste of this pre-cum wasn't overwhelming, and she quickly found herself licking more of the head to consume more. More, and more, and more, Penny dropped deeper with the help of her friend's hand. Ren's piercing eyes only made the execution of resisting an impossible task.

Suck! Suck! Suck!

Nora smirked at the sight of Penny choking on thick cock, seeing no gag reflex. So obeying and eager with soft, creamy skin, an ideal good girl for both her and Ren, but she had more pressing matters to check on. As much as she enjoyed watching her gobble and bobble, she fell to her knees, listening to the sounds of mouth slapping against a waist, and checked on a pair of lower lips.

Nora instantly frowned.

Huh? Not the sight she had been expecting. Too dry, not enough stained carpet. Weird. Every time she sucked on Ren's cock, she drenched the floor in minutes. By now her toes would be curled, a slave to her servitude personality as she sucked sloppily. Oh! Her thighs rubbed together. Just thinking about her mouth around that piece of meat, with his eyes cold and calculating, watching her service without shame, brought envy to the current dick-less orange-head.

No. No!

Nora shook her head. The goal was to help Penny, not stoop in unneeded jealousy. Besides, if things turned out well, then they could be sharing that cock in the next few minutes. Why ruin that with a pout? Better to make love, not war, and this orange-head couldn't wait to make love with these two. Sloppy, cum-guzzling, toe-curling passion! Maybe if she played her cards right, Penny and Nora could end up sharing a passionate kiss covered in Ren's cum? Bare bodies pressed together, swapping spit while they fingered one another, and all before they blew him together!

Ugh!

Nora chewed her lip on the thought. Both her and Ren must solve the problem of Penny's lack of wetness. Now! Reaching out, she gripped Penny's hair, pushing her deep down onto his waist with her fingers busy teasing her cunt. She looked up to Ren, panting with Penny choking on a fluid of cum abruptly racing down her throat. 

"Hn? She's still not horny, Ren!"

Penny blinked. Horn-y? Why on Remnant would she be covered in horns? Nora released her head, and she pulled back, mouth filled to the brim with flavored cum. Some splattered on her face, getting in her hair and cheeks. Orders from earlier made her swish the treat around her mouth before swallowing it whole. An usual taste, one she could used to in no time. Ren stimulated at the sight as Nora licked the glutinous substance off her face.

"Maybe if she watched you do it."

Nora jumped up, saluting. "Great idea! One Nora blowjob, coming up!"

Friend Nora smirked with a sultry expression, pushing her away to stand in front of Ren posthaste. She playfully shook her body, loving the way her breasts jiggled in front of both of them before she pressed up against Ren's body, sharing that leering grin with her as her nipples and flesh caressed his stone-like muscles. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she succumbed to gravity and fell purposely on her knees, never shielding her eyes away from hers as a dutiful tongue dragged downward between a mountain of meat crevices, followed by resting her bottom on her legs with her hands placed firmly on her thighs, pressing her chest together. 

Past she went from his torso to his abs to where a cock waited for a cock-hungry slut to begin sucking, or that was what Nora had revealed to her prior. She wasted no time, engulfing the entire member in a proficiency. Drool from Penny and her mouth added into the mix.

Penny studied the lewd act with machine-like precision. 

Back-and-forth, back-and-forth! Her friend Nora salivated an excess amount of saliva around his sex organ as her tongue made short work of a hardened cock. Penny unknowingly bit her lip. So dutiful, so diligent, so servicing, and she appeared to be enjoying every bit of the process. What kind of emotions ran rampant in her head? Lust? Joy? Hunger? She only watched, noticing her skin flush between the slurping noises her friend made on purpose. Those soundwaves filtered across her eardrums, enticing her thighs to rub together. She looked somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't dripping with drool and droplets of cum.

Her sights focused on the pool spilling between Nora's legs.

During some point in the deepthroating, Nora had commanded one hand to tease one of her breasts, flicking hardened numbs in a handful of plump, while her other hand toyed with her cunt, dripping juices on the floor from excessive finger action. Ah, Penny gulped, masturbation. She heard of such things but never tried them. All the while, Nora choked and slurped on his cock, dilating her pupils to the shape of hearts.

Penny's hands hovered over the same areas, noticing a heat radiating from her sexual spots. Briefly, just temporarily, she wondered, how it would feel to pinch her nipples and dig one or two fingers into her pussy? Nora certainly enjoyed it, thrilled to be sucking Ren's appendage while dialing up her body's endorphins levels, while he glared down at her servicing figure, silently controlling her with what she dubbed bedroom eyes. Penny, at first, hadn't noticed a difference between those eyes and his, but now, when finding it difficult to process anything, more so with Friend Nora making such risque noises, she understood what her companion meant, and questioned if this was how a traditional sex toy felt?

Maybe she should try acting like a sex toy?

Hands touched inappropriate areas, what she wouldn't give to switch places with Nora right now.

Choke!

She snapped out of her daze, watching, recording, and learning as Nora swallowed a healthy dose of cum. Not enough suction power, Nora ended up backing away, tongue dripping in white as leftover splurts painted her eager face. When finished, she remained devotedly on her knees, licking her lips clean. Plenty remained all over her.

Her creamy skin flushed against the sticky substance, marked, branded, and drenched in an overwhelming, musky scent. A few of her fingers raked against the white fluid, scooping various amount coated on her collarbone to the edge of her breasts, being licked clean from the base of her palm to the tips of her digits by an obedient tongue, all with half-lidded eyes and audible moans. Then Nora turned, sucking dry the semen from her pinkie fingers, making sure to never taking her eyes off her before slurping away the remaining bits with a satisfied slurp.

Why the primal, filthy, hiccup, dirty display made her internal-core processing overheat threw her in an algorithmic loop.

Nora giggled. "Now she's horny."

Horn-y? She followed her eyes and glanced down to find her fingers dripping in-and-out her body with her free hand rubbing her breasts. Oh? A malfunction? When had that happened? She never recalled giving her body that order. Even stranger, she attempted to re-establish a connection and stop her fingers, but thinking became rather difficult as her fingers pumped in-and-out. The knowledge of an audience watching her fornicate with herself somehow made the experience more pleasurable.

Penny flushed, unable to stop her programming. "What happens now?"

Nora giggled, running a tongue up the bottom of his shaft. "Now? Now, Ren makes us cum with his magic fingers!"

Penny paused. Magic fingers?

...

Moan!

Powerful hands with machine-like strength and grip clasped around Ren's biceps, but he must've ignored it or found it lacking because he didn't flinch when Penny seized his arm as an anchor to maintain a bit of sanity. Fingers, his fingers, dug into her vulva—Friend Nora said to call it a pussy—and whatever it was he was doing, made it difficult to process anything, like why sex organs remained referred to as animals. 

Pleasure receptors bombarded her CPU like a parasitic virus, one where it gained control of her limbs and offered him more access to her exposed body by spreading her legs brazenly apart. Whatever bit of comprehension she managed to retain, was used to check on Friend Nora's progress. It came as no surprise—statistic-wise—to find her laying on the bed, giving in entirely to the finger thrashing. She panted obscenely, head thrown back, resigning to her fate.

Penny didn't blame her.

To give in, to accept her predicament and forgo all forms of research for the sake of pleasure? It sounded much too easy. Felicity made her brain hazy but in a good way. She already spread her legs apart, shivering when he found her sweet spot, a weakness she never she possessed, and a bundle of primary nerves that put all coherent thought to a standstill when teased. Why analyze it? Why put it into words when it was much simpler to throw her head back and moan? Penny did such that, releasing his arm of her vice-grip to fall upon a mountain of fluff, tongue rolling out against her protocol of mannerism. 

Pleasure attacked her sensors. Thigh riched hips buckled. Two orange-heads thrashed on the bed, bending and arching whenever Ren decided to up the pivoting factor or set his sights on their clits. Then, just when Penny felt like her system were about to reboot from a pleasure overload, he grabbed both of them by the waist and flipped them over, chest and face pressed against the divan with their rears pushed upward by their knees. She never had the time to interpret the sudden shift, not even knowing which way was up or down anymore, before he renewed his assault, this time hitting deeper with their legs shaking between the strain of keeping their butts up. 

Her systems reached new levels of overheating.

Wiring, something metallic in her body, a coil, anything threatened to snap at a moment's notice. Two bodies quivered, moaning loudly into the sheets. Sweat and water poured down their skin. Hearts raced, toes curled, juices dripped, and a hard system shutdown approached the android. So, so close! Penny hadn't a clue to what neared, connection disconnected, but her body eagerly anticipated it.

"Cum."

His commanding tone executed the command. Penny Polendina came right on his fingers, gushing out a bodily fluid she wasn't aware she owned. The room setting around her ceased. Ones and zeroes occupied her vision. Not for too long because her eyes ended up rolling into the back of her head. Arms with hands once clutching the bed sheets fell lifelessly to her sides. A pair of derrières shook violently, twitching between the spillage of juices on clean threading. Both panted wildly, acting nothing more than animals in heat. Through the mind-numbing orgasm, she faintly thought the worse—the best—was over, but then Ren placed his mouth over her clit and twirled his tongue around—crash!

Warning! Warning! Penny.exe stopped working. Attempting reboot. Connection established. Operating systems running. Startup complete. Welcome back, Penny Polendina.

Huff! Huff!

"Penny. Penny? Penny!"

Artificial intelligence restored itself, and an exhausted head turned toward a shouting Nora. "Yes... Friend Nora?"

"Are you ready for Ren to screw you?"

"Is it like sucking?" Penny gasped between each word.

Nora smirked, panting. "Better."

Penny failed to process such a string of words, biting into her sheets when a throbbing cock rubbed against her drenched, lower lips. Leftover energy helped her turn her head to have a staring match with pink, dominating eyes. She lost instantaneously. Another stroke on her folds, another hearty cry that excited him. Nothing she did silenced her fatigued voice. Fluids spilled in delight. Why? Education guided her, but inexperience stranded her.

Pleasure would be her code rewriting, bondage hacking, teacher, and he moved ruthlessly in his pursuit, not allowing her time to rest.

That tool entered her, fitting inside like a USB, filling her with a warmth that traveled to the edge of her nerves. Her body felt ablaze, far hotter than her core temperature, but so far everything felt fine. Nothing too dramatic that stirred the tone of the exercise. 

Then he started thrusting.

Things began at a leisure pace, but the megabytes quickly picked up, going from broadband to rapid thrusting. Oh, sweet oil on a stick! He moved like a piston! Back-and-forth, back-and-forth! Fingers gripped bedsheets like shaking resolve with firm hands locking her hips in place as thrust after thrust pounded away at her. Her face remained pressed against the pillow. Her sensors barely picked up on anything around her, for example, the impromptu awareness that Penny's breathing could become labored. That was a new one to report, or why her toes curled involuntarily. A malfunction perhaps?

Penny never knew things could feel this good. Smiling felt nice, laughing felt pleasing, but having a cock thrusting deep inside her felt astonishing. She buried her head into the sheets, only to resurface and gasp. She tried to match his hip movements, but moving required energy she lacked. No. He kept her body pinned, doing all the work. In a way, this animalistic approach, bareback with nothing but primal urges, filled her thoughts with paying back with toe-curling kindness. Maybe with board games, talks, hangouts, movie, a messy blowjob? Penny pictured herself on her knees, in whatever attire he demanded of her, possibly in a scanty outfit, with or without accessories, being all that she could be by giving him her sloppiest performance. Afterward, he would reward her, and the cycle could begin anew.

Circuits, please demand another cocksucking!

"So?" Nora singsonged, leaning down to study the blushing face of her friend. "How is he? He's relentless, isn't he? Like a machine."

For the first time in her entire existence, Penny Polendina had no words to offer the girl. Nothing to say. Not a thought to announce or quip to make. That might be because she couldn't focus on Nora's question, couldn't detect her over her moaning and flesh hammering. If she had revealed the secret to life, she wouldn't have heard it. Getting pounded away like this only allowed for so much processing power to be used, and her system's core focused heavily on the human sensation of touch more than anything else.

Why was her sensitivity so high?

Her inner walls stretched to adjust to his girth each time. That pleasant warmth that traveled up from her core to her entire body must have tightened a bolt or coil in her framework. As previously mentioned, something threatened to snap. Circuit overload. Something! The stretching and constricting of her velvety folds stretched her capacity, frying her systems.

Her RAM betrayed her. An encyclopedia of knowledge was gifted to her, a codex beyond any supercomputer, but all she could come up with were two simple, double syllable sounding words. 

Faster! Harder! Faster! Harder!

Her internal processor, her CPU, and her memory, the core systems that controlled every aspect that made her Penny Polendina, crashed. Nora, a hacker beyond compare, seized the opportunity and nibbled on her earlobe. Her voice rolled off the tongue, an uncrackable code.

"This can all be yours, too, if you agree to be Ren's good girl." Nora crawled forward, downloading dangerous viruses into her computer-brain. "Only good girls get cock."

Nora timed her statement right when a torrent of cream spilled into Penny's aching womb. No warning given. Right then and there she came undone. Heat spread across her sensitive body. Her head flew back in sheer bliss. Eyes rolled back into her skull. A new sensation overcame her that dulled out her senses and made her inner walls clench around his piston. She thanked her creator that Ren held her shaking body in place because she knew she had no staying power left. So this was cumming? Mind-numbing indeed with a hint of brain melting. She might go mad!

Then she limped forward.

Convulsion rocked her numbed body, matching her twitchy simper. Out popped Ren's member, spilling remnants of his gooey substance down her thighs and back, resting a still hardened muscle between her rear, yet, she failed to notice any of that, still stuck on her orgasmic high. A breath, a shiver, repeat. Her body neared shutting down, falling into the endless void of sleep-mode, but Nora shook her head playfully at the low-energy android.

"Nu-uh! You can't sleep yet." Nora giggled, helping her turn around. "You're not done yet."

Penny hiccuped, not done? There was more to this utter, blissful madness? Part of her programming rejuvenated at the possibility of more hip-bouncing goodness. Her sense abandoned her, favoring Nora's moving hands to guide a shuddering body. Nora urged her up, led her over above a comfortable Ren, and set her down on his waist, pressing her bottom against his tempered flesh and palms flat on an unyielding torso. When he had settled on the bed, she couldn't say. Bits of her memory was corrupted. The only thing she perceived was that this angle granted him greater access if she pressed down. Monkeywrench! She fully expected to be sinking on this piece of luxurious meat. Her pussy purred at the prospect, salivating on his abs.

"Now..." Nora nibbled on her earlobe, grabbing her breasts from behind. "Ride him."

Friend Nora's hypnotic voice ordered the command, she had no say in the matter, a robotic slave—a puppet—to the virus corrupting her systems, and robotically lifted her body, only to descend. Just like before, a fullness occupied her nether regions. Wetness pooled around her cunt. Pleasure sensors stirred, and the urge to move her hips became unbearably hot. Up, down, her body jolted, sending wave after wave of bliss, only this time, Nora teased her by rubbing one of her breasts and pinching her erratic nub. Both threw her into a hip moving frenzy, more naughty than good, but her companion's devilish fingers kept her mind thoroughly distracted. That was when she wasn't staring down at impassive pools of pink that remotely controlled her to pick up the pace. 

Penny panted between each thrust, leaking all over his waist. She bounced like a bunny, hopping up and down without shame. Hips refused to cease, circuit overload was imminent. Her tongue rolled, eyes spilled back, and during some point in time, Friend Nora had seized her entire chest, squeezing her breasts gleefully, tugging pink nipples as Ren's hands helped her accelerate her bounce.

She boldly rested her palms against his muscular chest, using his body as a platform to pick up speed. Harder. Faster. Penny now knew the importance of such words, moaning loudly in the room as his tool dug deep into her body while Nora teased her nipples. She made the mistake of looking down at narrowed eyes for a second time, suddenly finding her back arching from a primitive instinct to submit to an apex predator. If her folds tightened around him, getting more aroused and wetter, no one pointed it out. Ren only slapped her butt, hard, teasing her with one finger entering another hole as Nora's fingers traveled down to fumble with a bundle of nerves.

This time Nora supplied her the activation keys. "Cum."

Penny lowered down and kissed him hard, thrusting her hips in a loop with her tongue clashing against his. He squeezed her buttocks, she clenched firmly around his member, juices mixed with pre-cum, and nothing mattered more than taking in his gigabyte download. Another torrent of sticky goop entered her, drenching her walls in an added layer of cum. She squeezed harder, milking, draining, tasting, and Ren dominated her mouth while Nora leaned down to clean up any that escaped her entrance.

Her battery charge hit one-percent.

Penny broke the kiss with her tongue licking off the samples of saliva. Her body fell onto his hard chest with her convulsing and twitching every few seconds. Like her frame, her limbs remained limp against his, and she wasn't more grateful for his greater stature than now. Sleep-mode was inevitable. The warm presence of his essence lulled her into a security, and she sighed wistfully.

Penny snuggled up to Ren's side with her body pressed closer by his arm. Her head rested on his shoulder, nestled up between muscle and a spreading warmth that made it harder to keep her eyelids open. Sleep was a foreign concept to her, not needed much due to her battery-charged body, but she found it so easy to presently drift off in the cocoon of heat. If this was what humans called afterglow, then she envied them.

During some point in her shut down, Nora crawled over to a still hardened cock and tidied up the mess she made. Penny took blurry notes of Nora sucking and licking the mixture of their juices clean, keeping eye-contact solely on her. She slurped, she blew, and she choked, servicing in the most perverted way.

Penny licked her lips when Nora started riding him.

Her lips puckered. Her body dulled. Nora rode him just as fast, picking up an impressive acceleration, except her skin flapping made a vaster echo. Pink lips swallowed his tool, her hands aided in the teasing of her chest, and Ren used his one free hand to flick that center of nerves. Then she came minutes later, burning her memory card with a picture of her orgasmic bliss. Had she made such an expression when—pardon her dialogue—cummed her brains out? Seemed so primitive, but inviting. Nora then fell to his other side, sleeping the instant her head hit his shoulder. 

Hiccup!

She really should get up. She knew her hair was a mess. Skin flushed and smelling of various odors, but the act of intercourse robbed her of much strength, and if her friend Nora's soft snoring was anything to go by, then sleep after a most stimulating activity was the logical choice. She tried to sit up anyway, but her handsome friend lazed an arm around her body, and her systems shut down.

...

The clueless android woke up first.

Her eyes fluttered in the dew of the morning, face pressed against lean muscle. She turned her head, seeing both Ren and Nora still snoozing with the latter drooling. Even without a blanket to shield them from the chilly air, her body's internal temperature roasted due to his proximity. Heat transferred in a cozy way, making her thoughts numbed and processing power slow.

Her sights drifted downward, and she hiccuped obscenely. Someone was ready for almost another round, even when sleeping. Must be having two female bodies pressed so close, Penny reasoned, not at all considering the implications that she might have caused such a state. Hiccup! A tremble seized her lips. She updated her index to what the word Horny meant. Not just a beast with an overabundance amount of horns, but a state of arousal that made computing rather complicated.

Her thighs rubbed together, smooth lips getting chewed. 

A quick blowjob would serve to make his cock rock hard, some skilled tongue, maybe even a few minutes of deepthroating at best. She didn't know why, but the thought of sucking him off with a mouthful of cock, only to be pounded away until she lost the ability to differentiate between defiant and definite, made her uncomfortably warm. Delicate fingers drifted downward, to tease her wettening sex as her toes curled up involuntarily at the idea of his lubricated cock pounding away at her like some sex toy. Yes, she moaned in the air, a sex toy, something to be used for his pleasure. 

Penny Polendina craved that kind of attention from him.

She got embarrassingly wet, unable to control the friction between her thighs. Her body moved for her, breaking away from Ren's comforting grip to switch places and rest her bottom near his face. A tentative hand gripped first before she sniffed the appendage, testing one lick from the base to the tip. A mixture of all three of their smells remained on the skin, and she inhaled the aroma deeply, committing it to memory. More of her juices spilled, and her tongue massaged the head. He groaned, she hiccuped, and Nora drooled.

Hearts enclosed around her pupils, and she lowered her mouth.

Suck! Suck! Suck!

Minutes later, Nora's eyes fluttered open to find her head resting contently on Ren's shoulder. She grinned lazily and snuggled in deeper to drift off again, but a familiar sound registered in her ears. Slurp! Suck! Slurp! She peeked down, and her harmless grin turned into a slutty smirk.

Penny Polendina was worshipping Ren's cock with a deep-seated blowjob. Poor girl couldn't resist with her fingers busy teasing her snatch, lips smeared in a thick layer of yummy cum, and body quivering in anticipation of Ren waking up to either reward or claim her. Either way, she serviced his member with toe-curling eagerness befitting a walking sex doll. How many time he came when he was sleeping was hard to say, but his staying power, and Penny's cum-coated lips, promised more than once. Nora couldn't help but watch their newest toy bobble her head, purposely choking to provide the most pleasure to an emotionally-controlled man.

Ren suddenly groaned in his sleep, and the orange bombshell knew all too well what was going to happen next. Hips buckled, thick, creamy cum splattered the impatient girl's lips, and Penny's pelvis shook from a two-fingered orgasm. She sucked, and sucked, and sucked some more, draining his balls free from the sticky seed trapped inside, but not even her rigorous cocksucking skills were enough to quench the glob of cum. She had to retreat, tongue hungrily out, and got painted in a sheet of white. Most landed on her face with the rest into her waiting mouth, fingers scooped up bits that marked her body and got engulfed dried by pouty lips.

Penny didn't stop there, licking him clean from top to bottom. When finished, she smelled his cock, sending herself over the edge by teasing her folds. Nora held back a laugh, knowing that sense of desperation from countless times on her knees. They occasionally recorded themselves. One time there was a mirror involved. Giggle! Ren's training tool had yet to wither, still standing in a thin coat of spit. Poor Penny couldn't control her urges if her life depended on it.

Yup! Look at that anxious face. Devotion! So weak and hungry to the sight of his hardened cock. Aw, she was hypnotized by it, controlled by it! Her fingers refused to stop taunting herself with her toes curling, logic turning to mush. Come on, Nora urged, go for another round. Milk that pole dry and slurp. Her tongue already cleaned him off of excess juice, trailing up and down his shaft with slow and steady licks. Why not indulge in another helping? 

Penny went in for thirds.

Nora shut her eyes and smirked into his skin with the telltale sounds of a devoted cocksucker lulling her to sleep.

Good girl.

When she awoke a second time, it was to the sound of a needy cunt getting pounded away by a dominating beast. Nora grinned at the sight of Penny's Oh Face, right next to the expression as her fellow orange-head moaned with her arms used as handles. Her face was pressed on the pillow, body covered in a healthy coat of white, and judging by the sound of skin smacking loudly together, he went in hard and fast, showing no mercy. Not like Penny appeared to mind, covered in a thin layer of sweat. She had worked very hard to be treated like a toy. Lips that devoted to sucking deserved some hip-on-hip action.

Moan!

Nora drifted her fingers down to enjoy the preview of what was to come. She openly spread her legs, pumping in two fingers at the same velocity that Penny's walls got stretched. Ren noticed her arousal, pun for the win, and silently promised her a turn after he finished. Until then, she watched Penny get screwed over, loving the way her feet curled with her tongue hanging out. Every so often, Nora found the urge to kiss Penny overpowering, manipulated by the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the distinct smell of sex lazing in the room. Having her fingers teasing her body didn't help in the matter, and before anyone noticed her advancements, she boldly kissed Penny and tongue wrestled the girl into joyous submission.

Penny hardly minded, enjoying the taste of her friend with Ren picking up the pace to empty his load. Her body was more than ready, squeezing him tight to milk him dry. Nora only moaned, tasting Ren's seed all over Penny's tongue. What an engaging activity, something they all wanted.

"Cum."

On command, when abdicating to Nora's tongue, Penny clenched around Ren and accepted his treat, shivering when a torrent of white exploded inside her. A few malfunctions happened, but Nora's skillful programming kept her mind at ease. Only the spreading warmth mattered. Well, that and his spilling seed. So much emptied and traveled down her thighs, plenty of processing power went to make sure she didn't give out. Nora, on the other hand, needed no such energy and cummed her brains out, guiltlessly staining the sheets.

Then he released her shackles, dropping her on the bed with Nora breaking off the kiss. Penny twisted and laid on her back, chest rising. He towered over both their orgasmic forms, still hard at the sight of them heaving in the nude. He humphed, turned around, and stretched.

Immediately, Penny gulped and rubbed her aching thighs weakly as Ren stretched with his back muscles showing. Look at those shoulder blades. Those forearms with the strength able to control and dominate her built form. Those fingers—ugh! Penny forced herself to calm down to lower her temperature. Already she desired more, even though her body was stuffed with his adhesive, angry seed.

Only good girls got cock, a lesson that now made perfect sense to the starved android. If Ren needed to see her on her knees, putting her lips to much better use, then Penny would oblige with a hot mouth and servitude personality. Put her in any outfit. Look down on her as she serviced. Spank her bottom until it turned bright red! She would do all that and more to become a good girl—hiccup!

"Oh, look who's a good girl?"

Penny moaned loudly while spreading her legs apart to forfeit access to Nora's magic digits. Fingers short-circuited her thoughts. Her friend stole some of his seed, licking it clean. Not fair! That belonged to her!

"That's mine." 

Nora blinked when Penny whined. An idea whirled, and she crawled over and settled between her legs with her mouth hovering over wet walls. Without warning, she dropped down and began eating her out, taking full advantage of her friend's sluggish body. Mine, huh? Nora smirked. Not for long.

When Penny moaned, she doubled her efforts. When she thrashed, her teeth nibbled on a naughty clit. When she begged for more, Nora pressed her tongue inside and devoured juices and remnants of cream. Sharing was caring, and if Penny yearned to be part of this adventure, and everything so far pointed toward yes, then no more acting stubborn. Give in and cum. Yield and become a good girl.

Penny panted honestly, shivering when Ren turned around to observe her agony. Green eyes drifted down, widening to the sight of his tool all hard, ready to please her once Friend Nora finished eating her fill. Yes! Look at her bare body! Take her! Ravish her! Make her a good girl! Use her!

"Get on your knees." Ren ordered, stopping Nora. "Both of you."

Nora moved first, dropping to her knees with Penny following her slutty shadow. He towered before them. Their tongues rolled out in anticipation. Soft rears rested on legs, one dripping, the other spilling in saliva and seed. Their chest heaved, and he gripped both their heads, ready to discipline. The only issue was where Penny fitted into all of this? Their trial run was over, but before he asked whether or not she wished to continue, Nora read his mind and traced her mouth over her jaw.

"What's it going to be, Penny? Do you want to be one of Ren's good girls?" Nora licked her neck on the most tender spot, reprogramming her brain. "A toy for him to use? Whenever or wherever he wanted? All you have to do is suck his cock."

Penny gulped. Not fair. How was she supposed to think clearly with her processor on the fritz and Nora doing incredible things to her neck? Not only that, but Nora's fingers somehow found themselves lodged deep inside her, massaging folds with a tantalizing cock captivating her receptors. So hypnotizing, so deliciously forbidden, she found herself inhaling the musky aroma deeply. To become his good girl, to service him every day, on her knees, in her bed, against the floor, maybe with the help of Nora? Hiccup! She leaned forward, using her face as a resting spot for his cream-filled pastry. Too complicated. She didn't know what to do, but Ren did. He made her decision, as he would for now on. 

"Suck it."

Right then and there, Penny Polendina became Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren's sex toy.

...

Things worked themselves out after Penny's first sexual experience. 

More people enjoyed her presence, only because she never overstayed her welcome, having something, or someone else on the mind. So when Friend Ruby ran off to pursue Jaune, she didn't frown and merely hugged Ren's arm as they ventured away from the Mess Hall.

Once they exited the vicinity, Nora giggled on the other arm. 

"Don't tell Yang this, but Jaune and Ruby aren't going to the comic book store. Nope! My leader's busy pounding Ruby's ass! She's his good girl. Oh? And speaking of good girls!" Nora hugged his arm tighter. "Remember! We're Ren's good girls! Okay? Us short-haired, short-stacked, orange-head good girls gotta stick together."

Penny nodded. "Affirmative!"

Yes. Penny Polendina would never give up on her quest to become a real girl, but she also wouldn't stop on her pursuit to be a good girl for Lie Ren. If that required hip shaking, mouth sucking, toes quenching goodness, then so be it. All in the pursuit of dreams and—?

Hiccup!

Nora was the first to react, leaning impossibly closer to her goofy friend's chest with a sultry smirk. "Oh, look who's ready for another round."

Penny said nothing. The feeling of his hand encompassing her ass cheek in a firm and dominant hold left her speechless but eagered all the same. When she licked her lips in anticipation—and she did—the orange-haired harlot pressed herself closer to the tall man, and raked her fingers across his resolute chest. Now she saw why Nora Valkyrie spent so much time with a man of so little words. She—they now—did all the talking, and Lie Ren did all the fucking. If somehow they lost the ability to talk between all the ass pounding, dick riding, or cocksucking, then neither of them minded.

Moaning was what good girls did.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Fun.


End file.
